1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy conservation systems. In particular, this invention relates to an energy concentrator system for maximizing the input of energy flux into a particular area. Still further, this invention relates to a radiant energy concentrator system utilizing a stationary reflector and a moveably actuated receiver system where incident energy is reflected from the reflector to the receiver. More in particular, this invention pertains to a radiant energy concentrator system whereby the receiver is moveable in a two axis rotation for maintenance of the extended length of the receiver in a parallel direction to incident radiation being applied from an external source to the spherical reflector. Still further, this invention relates to a radiant energy concentrator system where reflected radiant energy is applied along a line of focus of the spherical reflector to be intercepted by the receiver. Additionally, this invention pertains to a radiant energy concentrator system utilizing a secondary concentration device mounted on the receiver for re-reflecting radiant energy initially reflected from the receiver mechanism back to an outer wall of the receiver for absorption of such energy.
2. Prior Art
Energy concentrating systems are well known in the art. However, in some prior systems, the reflector portion of the system was moveable responsive to the directional variations of the incident radiation from an external source. In such prior systems, in order to achieve significant amounts of radiant energy from an external source such as the sun, large surface areas of the reflectors were necessary. Thus, extremely sturdy support members had to be utilized for movement support of the reflectors of such prior art systems. This increased the cost of such systems which had the disadvantage of making them uneconomical.
Additionally, in prior art systems, where the reflector was moveable, wind forces had to be taken into account. This further increased the necessity for high load bearing structural members and reduced the accuracy of the focusing of the reflected radiant energy.
In other prior art systems of energy concentration, the overall concept was to concentrate the energy to a point focus. In general, the concentration in this concept is through use of paraboloid reflector. In order to achieve focus to a point when utilizing a paraboloid of revolution, the incident radiation should be directed substantially parallel to the axis of the paraboloid. In such systems, when the incident radiation is to be maintained parallel to the axis of the paraboloid, the reflector must be displaced or a heliostat must be utilized which redirects the light or radiant energy to the paraboloid of revolution. In either case, it was found that the heliostat or the paraboloid of revolution must be displaced and mechanisms having large surface areas had to be moved. Thus, such prior systems had increased cost and a corresponding decrease in accuracy.
Additionally in some prior art systems, the rays being reflected to a receiver area, once having intercepted the receiver area were dissipated by reflection to the external environment. In some of these prior systems, there were no secondary concentrating devices in order to utilize the reflections from the receiver units. Thus, additional energy was wasted in the overall concentrating systems.